Liopleurodon
Liopleurodon is a large marine reptile. Description In the series it is portrayed to be far larger animal than in real life. They may live in pods of three or so, generally not attacking one another. When confronting other large objects in the water, they will react aggressively by ramming and biting. They have been witnessed to rub their bodies along smaller objects to try and get a reaction to see if the object is alive before eating. If the object is moving, however, they take it for food and will devour it immediately. These animals are bullet-resistant but must live in warm conditions, since they come from the tropical seas of the Jurassic period. They are known to eat swimming dinosaurs that are crossing between islands in the ocean. In Primeval ''The Lost Island It came through one of the anomalies in the Spaghetti Junction on Guns Island. It starts off sinking a trawler boat in the Atlantic Ocean just south of Ireland, at Guns Island, and it is later encountered by the ARC team in the water. It seems heavily resistant to bullets, but when the team discover it, it is dying from the cold conditions of the Atlantic winter. Episode 5.2 bashing the Submarine. (Episode 5.2)]]While on a Nuclear Submarine, a Liopleurodon bites down on a tracking device and slams into the sub, jamming the propeller. When the sub went through the anomaly, the Pliosaur followed, and attacked the sub with two other Liopluerodons. Then, they attacked again while the team tried going into the anomaly back into the present. The captured Swimming Theropod is pumped into the water where she is eaten by the pliosaur, successfully distracting it. Trivia *This is the largest creature to appear in Primeval. It is also the largest sea creature to be encountered. *Liopleurodon is the first aquatic reptile that has not killed a human in the episodes. *This is the first aquatic animal shown to kill a dinosaur. *This is also the first animal that was seen in a novel before its first episode. The second is Tyrannosaurus. Both appeared in Season 5. *In ''Walking with Dinosaurs, the Liopluerodon was shown to preform whale-like behavior, such as going after prey on the shore (i.e Eustreptospondylus fishing) and this is shown to a new extreme in Primeval. The pliosaur is shown swimming like a whale, even swimming in pods, and ganging up on their prey by bashing themselves on it. They also make sounds similar to whale songs. *This is the second marine reptile to appear in Primeval. *Liopluerodon previously appeared in Walking with Dinosaurs and Chased by Sea Monsters. *There is a possibility that the giant skull in Nick Cutter's office is a Liopluerodon skull. *It's name means "smooth-sided tooth". *A figure of Liopluerodon or a different type of pliosaur can be seen in Ben Trent's room. *This is the last confirmed creature to return to its home era and live. *Primeval's Liopleurodon approaches the rather exaggerated size of the one seen Walking With Dinosaurs, now known to be far larger than most conservative estimates of the real animal. It could be "Predator X" or a giant fictional species instead. *They have ridges down their backs like a leatherback turtle, and grooves on their bellies like a baleen whale's. *Along with this, they have differently-shaped heads and larger eyes. *These Liopleurodon are shown to swim differently than a real Liopleurodon would, as they move their bodies up-and-down like an aquatic mammal would, instead of moving it's front and back flippers up-and-down alternately. *In the episode, they're depicted as traveling and hunting in pods, rather like an orca or sperm whale. This is a lucrative social lifestle for a large active marine predator, but Liopleurodon lacked the echolocation that would permit the sophisticated sound communication that cetaceans utilize. They could, however, communicate with vibrations, like crocodiles do. Category:Jurassic creatures Category:Creatures Category:Reptiles Category:Series 5 Creatures Category:Older Novels Creatures Category:Series 5 Category:Creatures that cause deaths Category:Aquatic Creatures Category:Large Creatures Category:creatures that killed other creatures